epicgaymerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lol
Slowly Luis Fonsi Ay Fonsi DY Oh Oh no, oh no Oh yeah Diridiri, dirididi Daddy Go Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh) Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) (Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido (Diridiri, dirididi Daddy) Si te pido un beso ven dámelo Yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo Mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empecemos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube) (Sube, sube) Quiero ver bailar tu pelo Quiero ser tu ritmo Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico Hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!" Para que mi sello se quede contigo Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido (DY) Despacito YBN Nahmir "Rubbin Off The Pasta" Intro That's what I thought you said Now let me offer this as a rebuttal Ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, ayy, gang, gang 1 They say Lil Nahmir where you been at? I'm just passin' the pasta I been runnin' up a check, that's why these b*tches on pasta I been coolin', layin' low, but I'm not takin' a pasta But just know a n*gga back and this time I won't leave I been runnin', runnin', runnin', gotta check me a pasta I got hunnids on my neck and I got Trues on my pasta n*ggas said I'm goin' broke, well I just take pasta I be speedin' in that foreign with Five-O on my pasta But I'm that n*gga, I won't ever change, rubbin' off the pasta Smokin' dank, got a pasat in my lap, I let it bang Free Lil Tay, know he keep a 'K, but he not Tay-K I up the chop and let it blow him, watch this b*tch heat pasta And all my young n*ggas pullin' triggers, we gorillas We let this b*tch off until you feel us, for you n*ggas That's always on IG with them yiggies, takin' pictures Is you really gon' use 'em or you just loafin' for them b*tches? You n*ggas really hoes and you be acting like these b*tches You n*ggas say y'all silent but y'all probably in there snitchin' Most the n*ggas that's around me throwin C's like they crippin' But they do it for the twins, free Lil Corey and Lil Christian But I'm rockin' with my shooters and that's mandatory One up top like I'm Mozzy, b*tch I keep a 40 You say I'm lackin', n*gga try me, shoot you and yo' shorty I'm cookin up in the lab like I'm Rick and Morty 40 poppa, hit a mobsta, turn your brain to pasta Hit a opp up, dreads swangin' just like I'm a Rasta Smokin' ganja and I'm zooted, walkin' in my Pradas Any n*gga test my gangsta n*gga, I'ma pop 'em And we ain't throwin' hands with you f*ck n*ggas It's one up top up in that chamber, better duck n*gga n*ggas dissin' on Lil Valley, he get slumped n*gga We shoot his body then we lay him in that trunk n*gga I'm one-hundo, b*tch that's on my life, I will never fold A n*gga speakin on Lil Quay, well then that n*gga gotta go I'm really small but I can fight but I'ma still up that pole For you n*ggas think I'm pus*y, you gon' have to show me hoe Police always at my f*ckin' crib, I don't tell 'em sh*t I'm really rapping 'bout this f*ckin life, that I f*ckin' live But I be coolin', tryna focus on them f*ckin' dividends But if it's money near yo' head, well I'ma f*ckin get it, man Outro Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang Ayy, ayy, gang, gang, gang